Never Letting Go
by MuffcakeLuv
Summary: Everything was going perfect...until tragedy struck. She was kidnapped and he would do anything to het her back. and once he did, he would never let her go. Oneshot. NALU


**Hi! I'm MuffcakeLuv; nice to meet you guys I hope I will be able to write lots more fan fictions with you guys. I found this site a while ago and fell head over heels with it, so now I'm an official fan fiction yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. (But sometimes I wish I did)**

* * *

Xoxoxoxoxo

Love is a funny thing, you know? One moment your heart feel like it's going to stop, the next you're out of love. But can love really die? He found is love in the oddest of people and he's never letting her go.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Normal P.O.V

He figured this out the hard way. Team Natsu was on a dangerous mission, they needed to obtain a sacred jewel and return it back to its original owner. Natsu warned her not to go, but you know Lucy also wanting to help when she can, plus the reward 3,360,000; if that was split between four people, Lucy would be able to pay her rent for a year. He finally allow her to come along, but mad sure to keep a close eye on her.

"Lucy are you ready to go" Natsu questioned.

"Born ready" Lucy fist pumped while yelling.

Lucy entered the train along with Natsu, Gray, and Erza. (Happy, Wendy, and Charle had gone on another less dangerous mission). Upon entering the train, Natsu got motion sickness, but being the good friend see is Lucy allowed Natsu to rest on her lap, while trying not to blush whenever Natsu hugged her and smiled in his sleep.(**XD just imagine Lucy blushing.**)

Once they reached the house of their boss, they offered their services and the man gladly accepts. The next day, the gang got to work. They did a stake out. Natsu was posted at the back entrance of the suspected hideout of the dark guild and Erza, Gray, and Lucy soon followed him in when they realized it was safe to go in. Everything was going correctly or so they thought. Suddenly they were ambushed. Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Erza could've handled themselves, but something seemed off. Every bad guy seemed to be "defeated" by just one hit by the team.

Natsu figured out what was going on but it was too late. He saw the dark guild's leader sneak up behind Lucy ready to grab her.

"LOOK OUT LUCY!" Natsu yelled, but it was too late.

Lucy turned around to see a talk man, a bit handsome but yet very scary. He grabbed her by her waist and ran. "You will make a nice wife" he mumbled lowly.

"NATSU HELP ME!" Lucy screamed; her voice covered with fear.

Natsu hesitated, not wanting to leave Erza and Gray alone with the guild members that seemingly got tougher by the minute. Erza glared at Natsu which told him that it was OK to go, Gray yelled in agreement while doing his Ice-make to make a barrier to allow Natsu to leave.

Natsu nodded and ran after Lucy, anger boiling up every step he took, if anything happened to Lucy, he would kill the whole guild without any mercy. Natsu look all around for Lucy but couldn't find her. Until he heard a heart- breaking scream that made Natsu stop in his tracks, it was Lucy and she was calling for him. It sounded as if she was really scared; it made Natsu's heart break.

He followed the voice until he found the room where the screams were coming from. He burst through the doors and the site he saw made Natsu want to rip the dark guild's leader limb from limb. The leader was molesting Lucy, groping where ever he pleased and poor Lucy couldn't defend herself because her hands and leg were bind by rope and couldn't call for help in the spirit world without her keys.

Natsu felt it in his heart and his whole body, this guy was gonna die.

* * *

Xoxoxoxoxo

In the Spirit World

"Why do we have to go through training" Loke whined.

"To be ready when a stellar mage calls" the instructor yells

*ALL SPIRITS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE TRAINING FACILITY FOR TRAINING*

(**What if someone was calling for help right now…)**

Xoxoxoxoxo

Lucy's P.O.V

This perverted molester was touching me everywhere, it was just sick. Just as I was about to scream again Natsu busted through the door, and his looked as angry as heck. I was so relieved that all the tears I had keeping in me, and had let go and cried and cried. Natsu saw me and his rage grew ever more.

Natsu's P.O.V

I plunged for the leader hitting him dead in the face. My punches were getting faster and stronger by the minute, until I heard a sweet, soft voice and snapped my head around to see who was telling me to stop, it was Lucy.

"Natsu stop, don't kill him that's not what Fairy Tail is about, stop it, let him go. It's okay he gotten what he deserved, just stop and let him go."

I stopped and rushed to her side, but before I did, I turned around and looked at the guy. He was bloody, bruised and battered and I'm pretty sure almost all over his bones were broken. Oopsie…NOT. I went to help her up, but as soon as she stood up, he her body gave out and she fainted.

"LUCY"

* * *

~Time skip (Night)~ ~Lucy's Apartment~

"Lucy please wake up" I thought. Suddenly she twitched as her as eyes flew open.

"Natsu?"

"Lucy's thank goodness you are awake" Natsu ran over and glomped but pulled back knowing that she might be weak. He was so happy to have her back. Seeing what that _beast_ did to her, he almost lost it** (*cough*cough* you mean lost it). **He would never let her go again. Soon Lucy hugged him back and started to cry, he comforted and both and went to bed.

Lucy P.O.V

Around 2 a.m. in morning, I woke up to Natsu fussing about something. What he said made my heart break into pieces.

"Lucy please don't leave….me" Natsu mumbled, his grip tightening on Lucy.

"Natsu I would never leave you."

With that, Lucy leaned down and kissed Natsu, what surprised her is that her kissed was returned. Lucy stared down at Natsu and he reached up and kissed her more passionately. With that the two laid down together while Natsu grip passionately protected Lucy.

End


End file.
